


Reality Strikes Back

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fantasies should stay fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Strikes Back

"What is  _that_?!?"  
  
Dean didn't look up from the box he was tinkering with, although he did grin to himself at the horror he could hear in his brother's voice. "What's it look like, Princess?"  
  
Sam studied it dubiously. The main container was a little larger than a toaster, with various appendages that snaked off of it, all gleaming metal that could've come straight out of a sci-fi movie. He didn't even want to think about how many kitchen gadgets had given their lives for Dean's newest contraption. "It looks like a mad scientist's grand experiment gone horribly wrong," he pointed out.  
  
"Ha ha," Dean shot back, tweaking one of the sections with his screwdriver. "Just for that, I might not let you play with it."  
  
"You seriously think I'd want to go anywhere  _near_  that thing without a hatchet or something?"  
  
This time Dean looked up and smirked at him. "Gotta get more than near it if it's gonna fuck you, Sammy."  
  
Sam's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."  
  
"As a heart attack." Dean closed up the side that he'd been working on and gave the monstrosity an affectionate pat. "Figured this was as close as I could get to fulfilling that weird fantasy of yours."  
  
Oh, shit. Now Sam knew what he was talking about, but he did his best not to let Dean see it, even though his cheeks were dark red as he stammered, "I - I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Dean gave him a look that said plain as day that he was full of shit. "Really. Guess my memory's slipping in my old age and it was someone else that got shitfaced with me last month and babbled about watching anime porn and wanting to get fucked by a tentacle monster, then."  
  
Sam wished more than ever that he'd never agreed to that stupid drinking game. He'd never been able to hold his liquor as well as Dean, and when Dean started asking about fantasies he had, it was too late. Sam had been completely plastered, which meant that he was honest enough to tell him about the hentai collection his freshman roommate had and the scenes with the tentacled beasts that he used to jerk off to. And apparently Dean had either been a lot less drunk, or had a much better memory under the influence than Sam did, because now he'd decided to make Sam's fantasy come true.  
  
But as Sam surveyed the box with the snakelike metal arms, he was starting to think that reality was a lot more off-putting than fantasy. It had never been about the monster, anyway - Sam had too much hunting experience to really be turned on by monsters. But it was the way the things behaved that got to him, the idea of being filled and used, treated like a sex toy by something that didn't really care if he got off on it, although now that he was looking at something that would do just that, he wasn't at all sure he wanted it.  
  
In fact, he was pretty damn sure he didn't.  
  
"Uh, Dean?" he ventured, watching the extensions snake to life as Dean flipped the switch on the outside of the box. The metal whipped about, scarily realistic in its movements, and Sam did  _not_  want to know how Dean had managed to get it to do that.  
  
His brother grinned at him, obviously proud of his engineering skills. "Pretty cool, huh, Sammy?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and watched the machine hum on the table, feeling ever so slightly sick at the thought of getting anywhere near that, naked or not. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Listen, Dean -"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome." Dean leered at him. "You can thank me after you finish coming your brains out, of course."  
  
Crap. This wasn't going at all well. The more he tried to get out of this, the deeper he was digging himself into it! "I don't want it," Sam blurted out, his ears turning pink when Dean stared at him. "I mean, I really appreciate that you did this for me, but... some fantasies are fantasies for a reason, you know? This, uh -" he gestured helpless at it.  
  
"Tentagasm 6000," Dean supplied proudly.  
  
Great, he'd named the damn thing. "Sure," he sighed. "It's pretty... unsexy. Kind of like an actual tentacle monster would be," he added.  
  
And holy shit, was Dean actually pouting?!? "I thought you'd like it. You said it was something you wanted so -"  
  
"I also said I wanted a bazooka every Christmas up until I was 12, Dean! That doesn't mean Dad got me one," Sam pointed out.  
  
"Would've been awesome if he had," Dean told him. And yeah, Sam had to give him that point, but he wasn't about to admit it out loud because then Dean would think he'd won every argument they'd ever had, and he'd be just unbearable.  
  
Instead, he settled for reaching out to pull him in so he could kiss him. "Thanks for making it anyway," he said softly. "But I think I have a few other fantasies I'd rather see come true."  
  
Dean's smile was sin personified. "Oh yeah?" He hooked his fingers into Sam's belt and started walking him back towards the bed. "You wanna share some of 'em, Sammy?"  
  
Now this was definitely more like it. "You bet," Sam agreed, casting a glance over Dean's shoulder. "But how about turning that thing off first?"


End file.
